


Mi gatita Anastasia

by Esperanzarebelde



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanzarebelde/pseuds/Esperanzarebelde
Summary: Una noche de lluvia Christian Grey encuentra una gatita herida en un callejón, tras decidir conservarla, la nombra Anastasia, sin saber que su nueva mascota es en realidad una chica gato que pondrá su vida patas arriba
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a EL James, yo solo los uso

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que los hombres desarrollaran inteligencia alguna.  
Una raza de otro mundo con aspecto semi-humano, poseedora del don de la magia y la sabiduría, llego a este mundo huyendo de un planeta que se hallaba al borde de la destrucción.

Se decía que eran capaces de cambiar su forma a voluntad ocultando su cola y orejas adoptando un aspecto humano completo y que también tenían la capacidad de de tomar la forma del animal cuyas características asemejaban, ya fuera con la forma de caninos, felinos, aves, reptiles etc.

Estos seres al ver que aún parecidos físicamente a ellos, los humanos eran inferiores tanto en poder como en inteligencia comenzaron a enseñar y guiar a nuestros antepasados que en aquel entonces poblaban la tierra.

y así sin saberlo estos dejarían su huella en la historia como dioses retratados en las paredes por civilizaciones olvidadas mucho tiempo atrás.

Hoy de su recuerdo tan solo quedan las miles de fabulas y leyendas repartidas por el mundo.

Tras ver a los humanos empezar a crear grandes polis y a valerse por su mismos, vieron su trabajo con estos terminado y decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos continuar por su cuenta.

Usando su magia y su conocimientos de las fuerzas místicas y cósmicas crearon un mundo subterráneo (agartha) que llenaron de luz animales y vegetación en el cual su propia civilización podría prosperar.

Todos ellos se trasladaron a agartha, viajando al mundo exterior solo de vez en cuando para comprobar su evolución.

Pero cada pocos siglos un habitante del exterior lograría llegar a agartha con el afán de conseguir riqueza y poder.  
trayendo a cambio solo muerte y destrucción a sus habitantes

Las entradas a agartha fueron sellada y las incursiones al exterior fueron prohibidas, nadie podria volver a salir ni entrar.

La existencia de agartha como la de sus habitantes fue olvidada con el tiempo y de su existencia tan solo quedaron mitos y leyendas de evidencia, pues ningún habitante de agartha volvió a ser visto por un humano, hasta hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de Responsabilidad.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a EL James, yo solo los uso

P.O.V. Christian  
Ya llevo más de 5 meses sin sumisa, ya no me interesa tener a ninguna.  
Esto del BDSM se ha vuelto monótono y aburrido.  
Todas ellas me resultan iguales, una copia de la anterior, ya ni me excito, lo que antes servía para liberar tensión ahora solo logra frustrarme.  
Cuando estamos en el cuarto de juegos ellas se corren varias veces como si fueran perras en celo.  
En cambio, yo no lo consigo, no me atraen ni me excitan en absoluto, y no es porque yo tenga algún problema fisiológico ya que logro perfectos resultados empelando mi mano.  
El problema está en que esto ha dejado de tener atractivo para mí, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.  
Me rendí en el tema de las sumisas desde que despaché a la última media hora después de que llegará.  
Siento que esto no es lo que necesito, ya no me sirve para liberar tensión como antes, por primera vez empiezo a pensar que tal vez Flynn tenga razón y deba buscar algo distinto, puede que una relación seria, con una chica normal. quien sabe tal vez cambiar de aires me ayude.  
Hoy es sábado y como no tengo pensado salir a ningún lado, les he dado la tarde libre tanto a Taylor como a Gail.  
Taylor es mi guardaespaldas además de chofer y Gail es mi Ama de llaves.  
Según tengo entendido Taylor piensa pedirle matrimonio esta noche.  
Ya era hora de que lo hiciera, él y Gail llevan mucho tiempo de relación, de verdad espero que sean felices.  
Es en momentos como estos cuando me siento más sólo si es posible.  
Estaba tomando una copa de vino cuando el ascensor se abrió dando paso a Elena Lincoln, mi amiga y Ex-Ama.  
Enfundada en un apretado vestido rojo que hace resaltar su figura.  
\- Hola querido - me saluda con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué quieres Elena? - No estoy como para aguantar sus tonterías.  
Estoy seguro de que viene a seguir insistiendo con esa tontería de que me consiga otra sumisa y bla bla bla venga a hablar.  
\- ¿Y qué forma de saludar es esa de saludar a una amiga? -pregunta molesta haciéndose la ofendida, como si me importara.  
\- No estoy de humor Elena, di a que has venido. - Le digo exasperado.  
\- Si no estas de humor es porque necesitas una sumisa, llevas mucho tiempo sin una y necesitas liberar tensión querido. – y dale ¿es que acaso no va a rendirse y dejar de molestarme nunca?  
\- Tú no sabes una mierda lo que yo necesito Elena, estoy harto de que te metas en mi jodida vida y mis putas decisiones, ya no encuentro satisfacción en ese estilo de vida, ¿es que acaso no lo comprendes?  
-Eso no es posible, tú necesitas el control que te otorga ser un amo, yo haré que vuelvas a disfrutarlo. – dice mientras empezaba a desvestirse delante mía. Pero verla ahora no me provoca deseo solo asco, ya no soy un adolescente hormonal de 15 años como para dejarme engatusar y ella está mucho más vieja.  
\- ¡Ya Basta Elena! Te dije hace tiempo que lo único que podría haber entre nosotros era amistad.  
-Pero...- intenta debatir y yo la cayó.  
-Será mejor que dejes de rebajarte y te vayas antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.  
-Solo estas confundido…- dice acercándose a mí ya completamente desnuda.  
\- ¡JODER THE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!¡LARGO!¡AHORA! -Grito tirando la Copa de vino a la pared.  
Elena se sobresalta por mi arrebato, coge su ropa y se dirige al ascensor.  
-Esto no se acaba aquí Christian, hablaremos en otro momento cuando estés más calmado.  
Yo no te enseñe a comportarse así.  
-No, tienes razón, tú sólo me enseñaste a follar Elena. Ahora ¡largo!  
Ella se va y yo tiro de mi cabello frustrado, estoy hasta las pelotas de esa mujer.  
Voy al cuarto me visto y salgo a correr para poder despejar la mente y liberar tensión.  
Parece que últimamente lo único que me ayuda es correr.  
Después de un par de horas, empiezo a caminar de regreso al escala.  
Se ha puesto a llover y estoy por volver a correr cuando escucho un sonido lastimero que proviene de un callejón.  
La curiosidad me gana y decido acercarme.  
Se me cae el alma a los pies con lo que veo.  
El sonido lo ha hecho una pequeña gatita blanca con el pelaje tan sucio que parece gris, de lo delgada que esta podría asegurar que hace mucho que no come.  
Está tratando de esconderse de la lluvia bajo unos trozos de cartón, sin demasiado éxito en su intento he de decir.  
Se me parte el corazón al verla así-Grey desde cuando que tú tienes corazón - cállate maldito subconsciente, que ahora no es el momento.  
Con cuidado me acerco a la gatita y esta retrocede con su colita entre sus patitas y sus orejitas gachas, está cojeando de una de las patitas delanteras, hasta que choca con el muro que tiene detrás y suelta un alarido de dolor que se me hace desgarrador.  
Tiene unos ojos grandes y azules como si de zafiros se tratase.  
Siento que pueden ver a través de mi oscura alma, pero también puedo ver un miedo y un terror indescriptible en ellos.  
Que ojos tan hermosos muestren tanto dolor debería ser un crimen.  
Al verla de esa manera me viene a la mente la imagen un niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, medio muerto a la edad de 4 años.  
Muevo la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de esos horribles recuerdos.  
Un instinto de protección nace en mí al ver a la pobre gatita tan maltratada.  
Estiró la mano hacia ella  
-Ven conmigo, no te haré daño.  
Ella un poco dudosa se acerca a mi y yo acaricio sus orejitas ganándome un tierno ronroneo de su parte que me hace sonreír, cuando la he tocado he sentido una extraña corriente eléctrica, muevo mi cabeza tratando de ignorar esa sensación.  
La recojo en mis brazos, acomodándola en mi abrigo para protegerla del frío y emprendo el camino de vuelta a escala, al parecer ha dejado de llover y ella se acurruca contra mi pecho.  
Por un momento me tenso, pero después me relajo, es un gatito no podría hacerme daño aún que se lo propusiera.  
En vez de sentir dolor o que los malos recuerdos me invaden todo lo que siento es la calidez y ternura que me transmite esta linda gatita.  
Me siento bien teniéndola en mis brazos.  
Puede que lo único que necesite para sentirme mejor y llenar el vacío que siento sea la compañía de una mascota, en específico la compañía de este hermoso gatito blanco que cargó en mis brazos.  
Se dice que los animales aman incondicionalmente, tal vez ella pueda quererme incluso a mí que estoy tan roto y jodido.  
-Lo tengo decidido me quedaré contigo pequeña y no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. -le susurró a mi pequeña gatita.  
Si voy a quedarme con ella necesitará un nombre...  
Empiezo a pensar en distintos nombres hasta que me decido por uno que es perfecto para ella.  
Es el nombre de la última princesa de Rusia recuerdo que a Mia le encantaba esa película.  
-Te llamaré Anastasia ¿te gusta? - le digo, a lo que ella maúlla ¡es tan linda!  
-me tomaré eso como un si-digo riendo un poco.  
Llegamos al escala, las puertas del ascensor se abren.  
-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar mi pequeña Anastasia.  
La dejó acurrucada en el sofá.  
-Espera aquí pequeña, enseguida vuelvo.  
Voy al baño por el botiquín y vuelvo a curarle la patita. - con una madre medico algo he tenido que aprender.  
Primero desinfecto la herida y ella se remueve.  
\- Shi tranquila ya paso. - digo para luego ponerle una venda.  
\- ¿A que ahora se siente mejor?  
-Miau. -Es tan tierna...  
-Me tomaré eso como otro sí-digo mientras sonrió.  
-Supongo que tendrás hambre- mi pequeña gatita empieza a maullar con ganas.  
Me dirijo a la cocina y ella me viene siguiendo aun cojeando.  
Abro la nevera sacó leche, la meto en un bol, la caliento hasta que alcanza una temperatura templada.  
Ana da vueltas a mi alrededor mientras se restriega contra mis piernas ronroneando.  
-Sí, si ya casi esta, paciencia pequeña.  
Cuando la leche está tibia en abro una lata de atún que coloco en otro tazón, espero que esto sea suficiente.  
Mañana me encargaré de comprarle todo lo que necesite.  
Pongo los cuencos en el suelo y la observe comer.  
Es tan bonita...  
Cuando mi linda gatita termina de comer dejo los cuencos en el fregadero, recojo a Ana en brazos y me dirijo a mi cuarto.  
-Creo que necesitas un baño, mi pequeña. -después de decir eso ella intenta salir a la desesperada de mis brazos.  
Oh al parecer me entendió.  
-Vaya, tal vez no debí decírtelo...jeje.  
Entro al baño de mi dormitorio con ella aun tratando de huir de mis brazos, cierro la puerta y la dejo en suelo mientras preparo el agua.  
Ana rasguña la puerta desesperada, me da pena y todo, pero esto es por su propio bien.  
Una vez que el agua está lista la cojo en brazos de nuevo y la meto a la bañera llevándome varios arañazos y rasguños de su parte.  
-Tranquila, estate quietecita, sólo es agua y el agua no te hará daño, confía en mí, yo nunca dejaría que te pasase nada malo. - le informo y ella se queda quieta.  
Empiezo a bañarla con cuidado y una vez lista la seco con una toalla y la dejó en mi cama mientras voy a darme una ducha.  
Me pongo mi pantalón de pijama, salgo del baño para ver que mi pequeña gatita ya está profundamente dormida en mi cama.  
Voy a la cocina y me caliento la cena y después vuelvo al cuarto.  
Me meto a la cama y acarició a Ana que está acurrucada a mi lado.  
No creo que pasé nada por dormir con ella, aunque no quiero aplastarla…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden votar y comentar.  
> Besos su autora.


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V Anastasia.

Desde que puedo recordar siempre he estado sola, viviendo en las calles y tratando de sobrevivir.

Ser una gata callejera no es nada fácil, la mayoría de los seres humanos te miran con asco o pasan de ti. 

A otros sólo les provocas lastima.

En algunas ocasione. personas que pasaban me han alimentado pero nada más allá de eso, todos se marchan, al fin y al cabo sólo soy un gato, un maldito animal sin importancia para ellos.

Las personas que me alimentan son en su mayoría adolescentes tanto chicas como chicos que siempre dicen la frase " me encantaría llevarte conmigo pequeña, lástima que en donde vivo no se permitan animales" acarician mi cabeza a modo de despedida y se van dejándome a mi suerte, siempre es la misma historia. 

Los niños pequeños son las criaturas más bondadosas entre los seres humanos, en lo que a ellos se refiere, me alimentaban jugaban conmigo, pero... siempre hay un pero.  
Los padres de estos no me querían en su casa.

Nadie me quiere consigo, nunca he tenido un maestro o una maestra que cuidara de mí, que me diera un hogar algo que todo gato y mascota desea y yo no soy la excepción, pero he aprendido que no hay que fiarse a la primera de los humanos por que pueden llegar a ser crueles y traicioneros...

Hace un par de meses fui capturada y llevada a una especie de cárcel para animales, donde me metieron en una jaula con comida y agua.  
No se estaba tan mal gracias a ese detalle.

Varias personas venían pasando y después se llevaban a algunos de los que ahí estábamos con ellos.

Yo también fui llevada por alguien, ella era una mujer hermosa que al principio me trato muy bien, luego comenzó a descuidarme y finalmente volví a dar con mis huesos en la calle

Desde entonces he aprendido a desconfiar de los seres humanos...

No sólo por esa mala experiencia si no que por muchas otras y las tantas historias que he escuchado de distintos gatos, sobre lugares donde somos usados para experimentar.

Ese es otro motivo para tenerles desconfianza.

Ahora mismo me encuentro cansada y débil ya que hace días que no cómo nada y por si fuera poco tengo una de mis patitas lastimadas.

Esto se debe a que hace dos días, sentí el exquisito olor que desprende la comida, sin poder evitarlo busqué el origen de este, que venía de la parte trasera de un restaurante, específicamente de un contenedor. Otros animales callejeros me habían contado de ese sitio y advertido que si iba tuviera cuidado con que no me vieran ya que ahí odian a los animales callejeros en especial a los gatos.

No me podía creer que desperdiciaran y tiraran la comida cuando hay muchas personas y animales que no tenemos que comer en este mundo tan cruel.

Me acerque al contenedor para poder comer algo justo cuando salió un hombre vestido de cocinero cargando una bolsa de basura y cuando me vio soltó la bolsa.  
Cogió una escoba y trató de golpearme con esta, mientras de su boca sólo salían cosas horribles " te voy a enseñar a no meterte en propiedad ajena estúpido gato" esta frase junto a otras que no quiero recordar entre los golpes consiguió hacerme verdadero daño en mi patita, hui de allí como puede mientras el gritaba maldiciones entre otras "¡largo bicho inmundo y no vuelvas!"  
Ni por toda la comida del mundo pienso volver a ese lugar.

Estamos en otoño, hace frío, estoy hambrienta, herida y por si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, ha empezado a llover y no tengo donde refugiarme.

Trató de cubrirme bajo los trazos de cartón que hay en este callejón, pero el cartón esta mojado y no logra protegerme de la lluvia y el frío.  
Según como van las cosas no creo sobrevivir a este invierno.

Con ese pensamiento comienzo a maullar y a sollozar mientras lloro en lamentos.

Se escuchan pasos cerca que me hacen parar mi llanto de inmediato debido al miedo.  
Se trata de un hombre adulto de unos 24 años tal vez, que me mira con lástima, es alto y con una musculatura bien marcada tiene el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos grises cual metal.  
Es realmente guapo para ser humano.

Él se acerca a mí a lo cual yo no puedo evitar retroceder, por temor manteniendo mis orejas gachas y mi cola entre mis patitas esperando alguna agresión por su parte.

Al retroceder choco con la pared detrás de mi soltando un alarido de dolor.

Sus ojos grises miran a mis ojos azules con lo que parece ¿Preocupación? Imposible.

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratase de deshacerse de algún pensamiento.

Estira su mano hacia a mi como invitándome a acercarme a él.

-Ven conmigo, no te haré daño. - me dice.  
Con ciertas dudas y temor decido acercarme, total, no me puede hacer nada peor de lo que me ha ocurrido hasta ahora.  
Cuando ya estoy cerca de él acaricia las orejas y siento una extraña descarga eléctrica que me hace ronronear y él sonríe.

El me recoge en sus brazos acomodándome en su abrigo calentito y empieza a caminar mientras yo me acurruco más en sus brazos tocando su lecho con las patitas, siento que se tensa, pero después se relaja ¿por qué?  
Bueno no importa, ya no tengo miedo, él parece ser una buena persona y me hace sentir segura y protegida.

Después de un rato caminando el me susurra.

-Lo tengo decidido, me quedaré contigo pequeña y no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. - Un momento... ¿ha dicho que se quedará conmigo?  
Eso significa que él... será mi dueño. ¡Por fin tendré un maestro que cuide de mí y me dé un hogar! Estoy feliz de que él quiera quedarse conmigo.

Se queda un rato pensativo y después dice-Te llamaré Anastasia ¿te gusta? - ¡Un nombre!, ¡nadie me había puesto un nombre! Empiezo a maullar feliz para que sepa que me gusta mi nuevo nombre.

-Me tomaré eso como un si- dice riendo un poco.

Llegamos a un edificio muy grande, el entra conmigo aun en sus brazos y cruza unas puertas metálicas que dan a una especie de cabina las puertas se cierran y la cabina empieza a subir.  
Es extraño, pero estando en sus brazos me siento protegida así que no me asustó.

Las puertas vuelven a abrirse y el sale conmigo aún en brazos.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar mi pequeña Anastasia. -dice para después caminar hacia un sofá y dejarme allí, es muy blandito así que me acurruco.

-Espera aquí pequeña, enseguida vuelvo. - dice para después salir por una puerta.  
Mientras lo espero observó el lugar donde me encuentro.  
Es un sitio amplio con decoración elegante, por el sitio donde vive debe de ser alguien con dinero...

Él vuelve un rato después con una maletita, la abre y va sacando cosas de esta.  
Sujeta mi patita lastimada mientras me pasa un algodón con algo que escuece en mi herida por lo que me remuevo tratando de sacarla.

-Shi tranquila ya paso. - dice para luego ponerme una especie de tela alrededor de mi patita.

\- ¿A que ahora se siente mejor? - pregunta a lo que yo maúllo en modo de respuesta, es cierto ya no me duele.

\- Me tomaré eso como otro sí - dice mientras sonríe.  
Su sonrisa es tan bonita...

\- Supongo que tendrás hambre - después de decir eso empiezo a maullar de forma insistente, me muero de hambre. 

Él se levanta y yo lo sigo aún cojeando hasta un sitio que creo se llama cocina.

Veo como saca leche y la echa en un recipiente para después calentarla.  
Yo me restriego contra las piernas de mi amo ronroneando contenta.

-sí, si ya casi esta, paciencia pequeña. -Me dice con una voz alegre.

Cuando la leche esta templada, en otro tazón echa atún.

Pone los cuencos en el suelo a mi alcance y me observa comer.

Esto esta delicioso, tal vez sea el hecho que me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero esto me sabe a gloria. 

Una vez que terminó mi amo recoge el recipiente, lo deja en el fregadero y luego me coge en sus cómodos brazos.  
Me lleva con él a un dormitorio que creo que es el suyo.

-Creo que necesitas un baño, mi pequeña. -¿BAÑO? ACABA DE DECIR ¡¿BAÑO?! ¿AGUA? ¿GATA MOJADA? NO, NO, NO.  
¡NO QUIERO! después de que dijo eso intento salir a la desesperada de sus brazos.

-Vaya, tal vez no debí decírtelo...jeje. - ¡Y ENCIMA SE RIE!

Entra al baño que hay en el dormitorio conmigo aun tratando de huir de sus brazos, cierra la puerta y me deja en el suelo mientras prepara el agua.  
NO, NO QUIERO MOJARME.  
rasguño la puerta desesperada por escapar, pero no sirve de nada.

Me recoge en brazos de nuevo metiéndome al agua, mientras, yo trató de huir haciéndole arañazos y rasguños a mi maestro en el proceso.

-Tranquila, estate quietecita, sólo es agua y el agua no te hará daño, confía en mí, yo nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo. -Me informa, a lo que yo me quedo quieta, porque algo en mi me indica que dice la verdad.

El agua esta calentita, en una temperatura confortable, él me limpia con suaves caricias que me calman.

Si todos los baños que me dé serán así creo que hasta podría acostumbrarme a esto. 

Cuando ya estoy lista mi amo me saca de la bañera, me seca con una toalla y me deja en una mullida cama mientras el vuelve al baño.

A pesar de todas las penurias que he pasado creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida gatuna, pues por fin he encontrado un hogar junto a un amo que me quiere a su lado.

La cama es tan blanda, suave y calentita, que sin poder evitarlo me quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V. Christian

Despierto por los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, además siento un ligero peso cálido sobre mi cuerpo.

Abro los ojos para darme cuenta de que mi gatita esta desparramada encima mío y enredada entre las sabanas.

Siento como todo mi cuerpo se llena de ternura.

Cuando respira su pequeña boca emite un tierno ronroneo y se le arruga su hociquito, es una imagen super tierna de ver.

Por lo que parece está muy cómoda pegada a mí y me sorprende lo mucho que me gusta tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo.

Empiezo a acariciar desde su cabeza hasta su cola, mientras ella emite graciosos sonidos y se empieza a desperezar. 

-Veo que has dormido muy bien ¿verdad pequeña? – le digo mientras esos zafiros azules me observan con curiosidad y un color rojizo tiñe sus mejillas ¿acaso acaba de sonrojarse? ¿los gatos se sonrojan? 

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el tímido maullido de mi pequeña. 

Le rasco distraídamente detrás de las orejas mientras miro la hora en el reloj electrónico de la mesita de noche.

Me sorprende ver que son pasadas las 10 de la mañana, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí tanto y sin pesadillas. 

Creo que esta es la primera vez que me pasa, aparte es la primera vez que duermo con alguien en mi cama aún que se trate de una gatita y no de una mujer...

Me levantó cargando a Anastasia entre mis brazos mientras me dirijo al comedor.

Dejó a Ana en el suelo y le preparó otro tazón de atún como el de anoche, se lo dejo a su alcance, me preparó unos cereales con fruta y me voy a mi despacho a buscar información sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con gatos, desde la alimentación y las distintas variedades de cosas que pueden consumir, las que no, las cosas que se necesitan para su cuidado, como hay que hablarles, la postura corporal frente a ellos para que no se sientan amenazados, al parecer prefieren las voces agudas a las fuertes tomare nota de eso, la equivalencia de la edad del gato a años humanos, no creo Ana tenga más de 11 meses de vida o tal vez un año, no estaré seguro respecto a su edad hasta que la lleve con un veterinario, también mire los diferentes juguetes para gatos que hay en el mercado...

He encargado la mayoría de las cosas para Ana a través de tiendas online para mascotas y he pedido él envió exprés así que las cosas llegarán a más tardar esta tarde.

Pero hay cosas que prefiero hacer en persona. 

Como comprar un collar con placa. para que se sepa que ella es mí gatita y de nadie más. 

También tengo que encargarme de hacer sus papeles, pasaporte, registrarla como mía...

Primero a comprar el collar y luego al veterinario para comprobar que todo esté bien con la salud de mi pequeña.

Llamo a Taylor, que llegara en media hora. 

Una vez cambiado de ropa y listo para salir voy donde Ana que ya ha terminado de comer y dejo el cuenco en el fregadero.

Estoy sentado en el sofá de la sala esperando por Taylor y Ana esta recostada en mi regazo. 

Leí en Internet que los gatos son territoriales y posesivos ... así que no me extrañaría que se dedicará a celarme por ser su dueño...mmm me gusta cómo suena eso. - Te estas volviendo loco Grey- Si, sé que es un pensamiento raro, ya que es un gato, pero nunca he tenido una mascota además gato o no, sigue siendo hembra... - ¿y eso que tiene eso que ver Grey? ¿Acaso ahora te gusta practicar la zoofilia? -se burla mi subconsciente. 

Pero creo que tiene razón y me estoy volviendo loco pienso mientras acaricio el lomo de Ana.

-Señor Grey. - dice Taylor llamando mi atención. - ¿eso es... un gato? - pregunta Taylor incrédulo.

-En realidad es una gata-contestó con una sonrisa a la par que me pongo de pie cargando aún a Ana en mis brazos. 

-Taylor quiero presentarte a mi pequeña gatita Anastasia. Un buen nombre ¿no crees?

-Desde luego señor- dice aún incrédulo.

-Y Ana él es Taylor mi chofer y guardaespaldas. - le digo a mí gatita que maúlla como si estuviera saludando. 

-Es un placer pequeña dama. 

-Bueno vamos que hay que ir a hacer compras para esta pequeña y además ir a que la chequen con el veterinario. 

Digo para después subir al ascensor seguido por Taylor.

P.O.V Taylor

La noche de ayer fue la más feliz de mi vida, Gail me dijo que si a mi propuesta de matrimonio para después perdernos en una noche de sexo apasionado. 

Pero bueno, ahora toca volver al trabajo, acabo de salir del ascensor y no me creo lo que veo. 

Christian grey acariciando un gato que está en su regazo. 

El gran Christian Grey amo del universo y ex amo en el mundo del BSDM, está acariciando un gato mientras tiene una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

¿En que momento se puso el mundo patas arriba y yo donde estaba que me lo perdí?

-Señor Grey. - lo llamo incrédulo- ¿eso es... un gato? -

-En realidad es una gata -contesta con esa sonrisa aún plasmada en su cara normalmente sería e impasible, mientras se levanta con la "gatita" aun en brazos.  
\- Taylor quiero presentarte a mi pequeña gatita Anastasia.  
Un buen nombre ¿no crees? - me pregunta.

-Desde luego señor- respondo aún sin creer lo que ven mis ojos.

-Y Ana él es Taylor mi chofer y guardaespaldas. - le dice a la "gatita" que maúlla como si estuviera saludando. 

-Es un placer pequeña dama. - le digo a la gatita aún sin creerme lo ridículo de esta situación... 

-Bueno vamos que hay que ir a hacer compras para esta pequeña y además ir a que la chequen con el veterinario. - Dice para después subir al ascensor seguido por mí.

No sabía que al jefe le gustaran los gatos....

P.O.V Christian

Ya hemos llegado a la tienda de animales más grande de lo normal, aquí es donde venden animes y lo necesario para el cuidado de estos...

De momento he decidido comprar aquí lo básico, el resto de las cosas llegarán esta tarde.

Yo cargo a Ana mientras Taylor empuja el carito en el que de momento hay una cama para gatos, no creo que la use mucho, me gustó dormir con ella a mi lado, de todas formas, mejor tenerla.

También compro la caja de arena, cuencos de porcelana para comida y agua de un tamaño cómodo para ella, y de porcelana por la temperatura y el tacto, un rascador ya que no quiero que destroce los muebles para afilar sus garras que según Internet mi sofá corre el riesgo de ser empleado para eso si no tiene uno, además le dije que fuera metiendo distintos juguetes para ella. 

Veo un puntero láser y lo meto al carrito, creo que voy a divertirme mucho con él.

Pienso montarle su propio cuarto de juegos en el dormitorio que hay al lado del mío, quiero que sea su propio paraíso.

Una vez que tengo todo lo básico voy a ver collares, hay de distintos tipos y colores. 

He reducido mis opciones a tres collares diferentes los he colocado en suelo y posteriormente he bajado a Ana de mis brazos, voy a dejar que ella tomé la decisión final al fin y al cabo será ella quien lo lleve  
\- elije tu si pequeña - ella me mira y asiente...para después poner su patita sobre el collar Rosa con un moño gigante del mismo color que va en la parte de atrás del cuello. 

Se verá muy tierna con el... 

Recojo a Ana y el collar para por último mirar placas y me decido por una en forma de corazón que quedará muy bien en su collar, en la parte de delante escriben Anastasia con letra cursiva y en la parte de atrás mis datos en caso de que Ana se extravíe, espero que eso no pase nunca... 

Una vez pagado todo subimos al auto camino al veterinario, en el trayecto le colocó a Anastasia su collar, se ve incluso más tierna con ese moño en el cuello. 

-Taylor-llamó su atención 

-Sí, señor Grey. 

-Llama a Sawyer y dile que en cuanto lleguen las cosas que encargue las organice en el cuarto vacío que hay al lado de mi dormitorio. 

-Si señor. 

Y con eso se da por zanjada la conversación. 

Una vez que llegamos a la veterinaria y nos dan paso hablo con el veterinario para que revise a mi Ana. 

-¿y cómo dice que la encontró señor grey ?- pregunta el tipo , no sé qué relevancia tiene eso, pero aun así le contesto- anoche bajo la lluvia en un callejón y estaba lastimada por eso la venda, me gustaría saber su estado de salud , su edad aproximada , la raza de gato a la que pertenece...- el veterinario empieza a revisarla y cuando termina me dice.  
Es un gato relativamente joven entre los 10 y los 11 meses-lo que suponía- que en edad humana equivale a 14 años así tiene usted una pequeña gata adolescente señor grey.  
Presenta signos de maltrato y desnutrición- oír eso me hizo doler el pecho - algo normal en un gato Callejero, realmente no tiene nada que no pueda arreglarse con mucho amor y cariño de su parte - ¿yo? ¿amor? 

No sé si seré capaz de cuidar de ella en ese sentido. - Pero ¿qué dices grey? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que lo has hecho desde que la viste? - Si, es cierto creo que a ella puedo quererla, no me haría daño, eso lo sé. 

-También he comprobado algo que me resulta sorprendente en una gata de la calle...- dice algo nervioso ante mi fría mirada en él. 

-Prosiga-digo con tono frío, a lo que siento como Ana da un brinco; acarició sus orejitas para calmarla. - ¿y bien? - alzó una ceja. 

-Es virgen- informa y a mí no me sorprende tanto como a él, mi gatita, ya decía yo que tiene pinta de ser muy inocente - como me dijo que comprobara su Salud... los gatos también tienen enfermedades de transmisión sexual no sólo las personas - dice el tipo que se está enrollando- así que quise comprobar que tal estaba de ese ámbito y me sorprendió descubrir que es virgen. 

-Está bien ¿algo más?  
-sí, bueno no pertenece a ninguna raza determinada, no soy un experto, pero es una gata mestiza, como muchos gatos callejeros blancos.

Después de pagarle la consulta al veterinario, le digo a Taylor que se encargue de llevar las compras a escala y voy con Ana a un parque de mascotas que hay cerca.

Estoy viendo como Ana juega con una mariposa que se le a posado en el hocico y la hace estornudar, he pillado el momento exacto en una fotografía que voy a convertir en mi salvapantallas.


End file.
